Sarek
'' |image= |series= |production=40273-171 |producer(s)= |story=Peter S. Beagle (from an unpublished story by Marc Cushman & Jake Jacobs) |script=Peter S. Beagle |director=Les Landau |imdbref=tt0708769 |guests=Mark Lenard as Sarek, Joanna Miles as Perrin, William Denis as Ki Mendrossen, Rocco Sisto as Sakkath, Colm Meaney as Miles O'Brien, John H. Francis as Science division ensign |previous_production=The Most Toys |next_production=Ménage à Troi |episode=TNG C23 |airdate=12 May 1990 |previous_release=The Most Toys |next_release=Ménage à Troi |story_date(s)=Stardates 43917.4-43920.7 |previous_story=The Most Toys |next_story=Ménage à Troi }} =Summary= Federation Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan has arrived on board the Enterprise with his human wife, Perrin. His mission is to lay the foundation for trade relations between the Federation and the Legarans, after which time he will retire due to his old age. Though Captain Picard and his crew attempt to provide for Sarek and have arranged for a chamber music concert for him, the ambassador expresses apprehension and annoyance. Picard personally invites Perrin to the concert. Picard is surprised to find Sarek attending the concert with Perrin, and even more so when he starts crying in the middle of the performance, an emotional trait Vulcans normally suppress. Across the ship, the crew starts to act uncharacteristically hostile to each other, including a large brawl in the Ten Forward lounge. The onset of the events is tied to Sarek's arrival. Ship's Counselor Troi and Chief Medical Officer Dr. Crusher believe Sarek may be suffering from Bendii syndrome, a degenerative neurological disease that only affects aged Vulcans, causing them to lose control of their emotions and emit "broadcast empathy" that destabilizes emotions of others around them. Picard attempts to approach Sarek about this, but Sarek's aides deny there are any problems. Picard asks Commander Data to speak with Sakkath, Sarek's second aide, who has mutual respect with Data; Data confirms that Sakkath has been attempting to channel his emotional strength into Sarek, but has been overwhelmed by the pressures of the conference. Picard directly confronts Sarek on the matter, who attempts to remain defiant of his problem. When Sarek breaks down emotionally in front of Picard, Picard realizes they may need to cancel the conference. As Picard prepares to cancel with the Legarans, Perrin arrives and suggests an option: for Sarek to mind-meld with another as to temporarily transfer his emotions onto someone else; this would leave Sarek within his sense to successfully complete the conference and maintain his dignity, reputation and honor, but Perrin warns of the possible dangers to the receiver's mind from the strong emotions. Picard willingly agrees to be the host. Sarek performs the mind-meld with Picard, and is able to retain full control of his emotions for the duration of the conference. However, Picard, monitored closely by Dr. Crusher, suffers through the numerous emotions that Sarek has pent up for years, including his regrets of not being able to show his love of his wife Amanda or their son Spock, or his current wife Perrin. With the conference successfully completed, Sarek prepares to take his leave. Picard lets Perrin know of Sarek's love for her. Perrin says she has always known it. Sarek thanks Picard for his kindness, and with deep respect states "We will always retain the best part of the other, inside us." =Errors and Explanations= Nit Central # Teral on Friday, August 31, 2001 - 7:51 pm: When Perrin pleads with Picard to let Sarek complete the negotiations she mentions that Sarek thus would keep his respect, pride and honour. I can accept respect and honour, but isn't pride an emotion? Why would a Vulcan be interested in pride? Possibly a side effect of spending so many years in the company of humans. Chris Diehl on Wednesday, February 11, 2004 - 1:29 pm: I don't think the idea of Sarek feeling pride is any less believable than him feeling love or friendship. Vulcans are perfectly capable of emotion, and appear to regard logic as an ideal. If they were perfectly logical, they wouldn't have much of a civilization; they'd be as drab and ugly as the Borg. Vulcans clearly have concepts of love, loyalty, friendship, patriotism and shame. How logical are those? # John A. Lang on Monday, July 15, 2002 - 8:14 pm: How come no one blows a boatswain whistle in Sarek's honor upon his arrival? Kirk got one in STII, Gorkon got one in STVI...why not Sarek? KAM on Tuesday, July 16, 2002 - 2:33 am: Sensitive ears? Chris Diehl on Tuesday, July 01, 2003 - 9:52 am: I can think of two explanations for why Sarek would not be piped aboard. First, he seems like a very humble person who did not wish to be received with such ceremony when simply doing his duty. He may have requested they dispense with such things. Second, his staff seemed determined to get Sarek settled in his quarters and spend the time until his meeting preparing in privacy. They may have asked that any formal welcome be set aside. =Sources= Category:Episodes Category:The Next Generation